Dia
Dia is Amu Hinamori's fourth and final Guardian Character. She represents Amu's music skills and the shine that emits from her heart. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Su. Her true name is currently still unknown. Because of this, her name is shortened to "Dia" (ダイヤ Daiya) in both the manga and the anime. X-Dia With all the changes that happened during the spring term, Amu loses sight of her radiance and that turns Dia's egg into an X-Egg, and eventually hatches into "X-Dia". She then flees to Utau and makes her her master instead. Purified When Amu confronts Utau, she admits that she is a child filled with flaws and is imperfect but she also knows that her light won't fade away because of all the problems that trouble her. Touched by her words, Dia finally goes back to Amu, her true master, and goes back into her egg to slumber until Amu "shines again". In the first episode of the second season, she comes out secretly to play with her fellow Guardian Characters. In episode 61, she appeared as a projection to help Kiran hatch, then disappeared back into her egg. Currently, she is still asleep and is yet awake. In order to keep Dia from becoming an X-Character again and speed up her time of birth, Amu decides to work harder to become her would-be self. In chapter 38, Amu begins to open her heart to Ikuto and Dia is fully reborn. They Character Transform once they meet. Appearance X-Character While Dia is an X-Character, her hair is golden yellow and wears a hair clip with a black diamond crest that is covered by an X-mark. She wears a dark blue dress and has black slippers and black gloves. Her eyes are a hollow yellow. True Form Dia's true form shows her with a pair of ponytails and wears a white hair clip with a pair of double diamonds and a futuristic headphone attached to it. She wears a yellow skirt and a pair of white boots. Her hair color is orange. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Dia is voiced by Kanae Itō who also voices Amu Hinamori Special Powers Dia's Powers In both forms, Dia can detect the radiance of another's heart. Character Change Utau During Character Change with Utau, she becomes able to hypnotize people in a wider range and draw out their heart's eggs. As an aspect to this change, Utau wears a hat of diamond patterns. Character Transformations Utau When X-Dia Character Transforms with Utau, they become "Dark Jewel". Because Utau is not her true master, the transformation ends very fast and drains a lot more energy than usual. Outfit: In appearance, she wears a headband with a diamond attached to either side of her ponytails, long black socks, a pair of boots, a pair of black gloves, and a dark blue leather. Abilities: Their special attacks are "Shining Black" and "Glittering Particle". Amu When Dia Character Transforms with Amu, they become "Amulet Dia". This Character Transformation has only been shown in episode 43 of the anime and chapters 26 and 38 of the manga. Outfit: In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a yellow hairclip with a futuristic headphone and a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic yellow idol skirt. A yellow ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs. Items: *Amulet Dia's Globe Abilities: Their special attack is "Starlight Navigation", which is used by a small golden globe. She later uses two attacks in chapter 38: "Twinkle Shield" a defense manuver and "Shooting Star Shower" a new attack. While in the form of Amulet Dia, her powers include the ability to fly. See also *Amu Hinamori *Guardian Character *Utau Hoshina *Ran *Miki *Su Category: Guardian Characters Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Easter members Category:Guardians members